I remember a time
by pippinlotrfrek
Summary: Will has had a bad time of it since Jack left and has gone back to his old prejudice. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything especially not POTC!! I wish I did though!

Chapter 1

Ever since he had rescued the pirate from certain death business had gone from bad to worse. The people of Port Royale believed that he had ruined a good hanging and had therefore refused to buy his swords. Things were going from bad to worse in the life of Will Turner. Mind you it was worth it at the time. It's not everyday you save your friend from certain death. Actually that could be termed as not possible but Will had proved it to be not probable. The governor despite his casual acceptance of his and Elizabeth's love for one another had secretly hoped that Elizabeth would change her mind and marry Commodore Norrington. Once these hopes had been dashed, they had married two years ago; Governor Swann had turned his back on the couple.

In his frustration Will started to hammer at the metal more ferociously. The clang of metal on metal calmed him, up to the point at which the sword broke. 'Wonderful' stated Will.' That's the third sword that has cracked in 4 hours.' Well the metal wasn't of the finest quality but it was all he could get from the money that he was earning. Elizabeth was trying not to worry about it but he could see the concealed anxiety hidden beneath her stubbornness.

Dispirited Will threw the sword on the scrap pile. Taking his own sword from the rack he began moving through a couple of exercises.' You need to find yourself a girl mate.' A voice interrupted him. His sword clattered to the floor as he whirled around to face the speaker. 'Jack!'

Jack Sparrow stood leaning casually in the doorway. At the mention of his name he drunkenly staggered in. His general stance however was cautious. 'Well Jack what's the matter' asked Will

'I'm just slightly worried that I'm going to get hit over the head with a bottle!'

Will could not help but smile as he replied 'Mr Brown died 2 years ago, I take all the credit for my own work now! Not that there's much of it'


	2. Chapter 2

Hang on hang on I might own something. No sadly not. Life's unfair like that. How come I still don't own POTC? Oh yeah that's right someone else owns it!

Chapter 2

Jack Sparrow looked at what he termed as 'his whelp.' If he read the signs right this was one very discontented whelp. The determination that so reminded Jack of Bill Turner was gone and instead there was a dull resignation to accept what life threw at him. Overall the signs were not good especially as Will should be optimistic about the future that he and Elizabeth had only just begun to embark on. Which reminded Jack why wasn't he invited to the wedding? Oh well it was probably for the best Jack wasn't exactly the most popular man in Port Royale. Especially after he escaped the gallows and made a fool of both the Governor and Norrington. Norrington had expected to catch Jack after 1 week. But then again Jack wasn't all that keen on going back to the gallows.

Still here to Port Royale had fate led him. Jack had thought that he would come back to Port Royale to find Will and Elizabeth happily married. Except that was clearly not the case. So now the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had a discontented whelp on one hand and an even bigger problem on the other hand. It was on the matter of this problem that he had come to enlist the whelp's help.

'I'm sorry.' Will said' I didn't mean to sound so bitter.' Before Jack could reply Will carried on with 'Life has been terrible since the governor has disowned us and nobody wants to buy my swords anymore.' This all came out in a rush and was more than the pirate could handle. So before Will could carry on Jack interrupted with 'How would you like to be a crew member on the Black Pearl'

'What' Will's eyes were blazing and Jack knew instantly that he had just done something incredibly stupid!

'What do you mean be a pirate?'

'I said crew member not pirate' muttered Jack but Will didn't hear him

'It was the fact that I saved your life and Elizabeth decided to marry me and not Commodore that started all my misery and you want me to become a pirate. I could be hung and then what would Elizabeth do. She's disgraced her family and the governor would never accept her back!'

This definitely wasn't what Jack had expected. The kid still hadn't accepted that he was a pirate. Maybe it was time to help the whelp accept his ancestry. Meanwhile Will was still ranting about how pirates were thieves who stole lives as well as treasure. By this time Jack had quite enough and had a headache as well. So gradually bending down Jack unhurriedly picked up a piece of wood and calmly whacked Will around the head with it.' Thanks fer teaching me that one mate' remarked Jack as he unhitched the donkey and threw Will over the back of the donkey. Quickly Jack led the donkey down to the docks and deposited Will into the bottom of the row boat that had cost 4 shillings to tie up. People needed to be bribed with more money these days. And Norrington thought that pirates were the only greedy thieving scoundrels in the world. Turning the donkey so it faced in the general direction of the smithy, Jack lightly smacked the donkey's rump, which had a small scar due to the circumstances in which Jack had last met the donkey, and it trotted off.

Elizabeth sat at the window wondering where her husband was. He wasn't usually this late coming in. However she could always be optimistic and believe that Will had got a big order of swords. No wasn't really working. Will hadn't had a big job since before they were married and 'hadn't disgraced themselves' by telling everyone of their intentions to marry. Goodness knows why her father had thought that she still might marry Norrington. Idly reaching for her sewing she suddenly saw a donkey go past her window. 'That's interesting' she thought and then smiled at the memories that single phrase gave her.

_O.K that's all for now! Read and review_


End file.
